A Double Dose Of Pleasure (Jade Gets Stuffed)
by Fanfic-Reader-88
Summary: On a blistering hot Friday in L.A., Jade invites André and Freddie to her house for an adventure that she only pictured in her wildest dreams. Also featured in "The Fanfic-Reader-88 Oneshot Collection", and rated M for strong sexual content and language. Reader discretion is advised.


**Dan and Nick own _iCarly_ and _Victorious._ All I own is Handbook and Instaflash.**

 **Well, it's been a while. Quite a while. And this first part took longer to write than I anticipated or wanted. But anyway, long story short, this is different from my usual work only in the sense that there's another guy involved. So, as usual, I'm warning you now that if you're not of age, or if some ridiculously graphic and possibly hot lemon action bothers you, GO NOW. But for those of you willing to stick around, I present to you "A Double Dose Of Pleasure". Hope you enjoy it.**

 **(Friday afternoon, sometime in summer 2016, somewhere in Los Angeles)**

 **It was a hot summer afternoon in Los Angeles, and all throughout the city, along with the county, people had been** looking for a way to stay cool and beat the heat. But luckily for 22-year-old Jade West, she didn't have to search very far or very hard, as she spent a great deal of the day in the pool at her house. While she was outside swimming and relaxing at the doorway near the pool, she had been in a light blue bikini, but now, after having showered and changed, she was now in a white bra and pair of panties that, for the time being, was draped over by the red and white striped robe that she had put on after getting dressed.

Now Jade was back in her living room, and she had reopened the doors that led to the pool, and her current get-up, along with the mood and possibly the weather, had encouraged her to snap a few selfies on her PearPhone. When she finished, she sat down on her couch as she went through the camera roll in her phone, and once she found the pictures she wanted, she got online and checked into her Handbook page. Not long after, Jade rounded up said pics and posted them on her page - one being a picture of her while she was in the pool, which showed her flashing a wide smile, one that would have been considered unusual in her younger days. The second picture showed Jade staring ahead as she sat near the pool, and her expression was one that seemed more familiar to anyone else who knew her and would eventually see the flick. Then finally, the third and final snap showed her in the white bra and red-and-white robe that she had just changed into. And before she made the post official, she posted a short status to go with the photos.

 **Jade West (QueenJadelynOfScissortopia) posted 3 new photos to her timeline. (Just now)**

 **"Had a little fun today by staying wet and cool in the pool, but for now, I'm calling it an afternoon and doing my relaxing inside with the air conditioner. Might put the pics on Instaflash later."**

Rather than stay on Handbook to see if anybody and who liked or commented on her post, Jade put her phone down on the table in the front of the couch, and she grabbed the remote so that she could find something to watch on TV. She casually browsed through the guide with her right hand on her remote, while her left had lazily glided up and down on her stomach. This lasted about a minute or so, then suddenly, a figurative heat rushed through Jade, which led her to put the remote down and slip her right hand under her panties.

At first, Jade had simply and slowly rubbed her lower lips in a manner that was gentle, but still forceful enough to get her even more worked up. But as she continued on with that part of her body and eventually shifted to her clit, her right hand was moving at a more furious pace, as if the desire for an orgasm had her possessed. Jade's frantic rubbing of her private area had her ready to get inside herself, as she was already somewhat _beside_ herself, which was evident in both her increased wetness and her increasingly rapid huffing and moaning. But before she got to that, she took off the robe along with her bottoms and left them both on the floor.

Now almost completely undressed, Jade had spread her legs even wider, with her left hanging on the head of the couch, and she brought her right hand even further down between her legs so that she could stuff her middle and ring fingers inside of her lower lips. As she pushed her fingers between her opening, she moaned loudly and repeatedly, and the faster and harder that she fingerfucked herself, the more her body began to jerk and twitch as she got closer and closer to an impending orgasm. With another minute or two passing by, Jade began penetrating herself at what seemed like a jackhammer-like pace, and it didn't take much longer before she had pushed herself over the edge and reached her first climax, which could be heard in the words she yelled out as it hit her.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Yes! Oh shit, yesssss! Oh my GOD!"

Jade kept screwing herself even as she came furiously, wanting to enjoy every bit of the orgasm that she gave herself. When she came down from her self-imposed bliss, she could only lay back with her right hand nestled between her legs even after she "pulled out" of her own love hole. As it was shown in her heaving chest and stomach, along with her heavy breathing, Jade had worked herself over pretty well, but it was a small dose of pleasure compared to what she was about to experience next.

 **Later on that day, after cleaning herself up again, Jade was back** in the living room, sitting back and relaxing on her couch, but this time, instead of the white bra and bottoms and red-and-white striped robe she was wearing initially after she got out of the shower, she had put on a thinner, see-through and polka-dotted black robe, and while it wasn't fully open, it was pulled apart far enough to expose a great deal of her cleavage along with the upper area of her stomach and most of her chest that was underneath her neck. And although she had returned to a normal state for the most part, Jade still felt some type of high from her quick masturbation session, and she was in need of further arousal and stimulation. But going at it alone again wasn't enough for the ex-Goth, and what she had in mind would take a lot of effort, so she grabbed her PearPhone and began putting together a text for the special someone that she wanted to help her.

 _"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"_

 _"Okay, good, because, there's a really big thing I was planning on doing tonight, and I really need your help with it. Can you come over?"_

 _"Great, so I'll see you in a little while, then?"_

 _"Alright, thanks, just come in when you get here."_

Once Jade finished texting, she continued to relax as she waited for her company to arrive.

 **Anywhere between 30 minutes and a hour later, a black sedan with tinted windows pulled into Jade's driveway, and almost immediately, the music** was turned down and the car was turned off completely, and once this happened, the young man who stepped out was soon to be 22-year-old André Harris, an actor, musician, writer and producer who had also been one of Jade's best friends since their freshman year at Hollywood Arts. Just mere seconds after he stepped out of his car, a dark gray SUV pulled into the driveway beside him, and a short time later, 22-year-old Freddie Benson had exited from the vehicle. Freddie had been in L.A. since he arrived from Seattle to attend USC four years earlier, and he had considered it home ever since. But what mattered right now was that they were both there together when they were both invited by Jade under the pretense that they would be by themselves.

"Uh, not that it's not good to see you, but uh, what are you doing here?" André asked; dressed in blue jeans, white gym shoes, and a white practice-style basketball jersey with red and blue stripes around the midsection.

"I got a text from Jade asking me to come over. What are _you_ doing here?" Freddie replied; he himself had on a black T-shirt, his own pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black and white Converses.

" _I_ got a text from Jade asking _me_ to come over. Are we the only ones here?"

"It looks that way. Why would she want us over here if there's nothing happening?"

"Dude, I don't know, but knowing Jade, I'm starting to get nervous," André said, remembering the creepy and dark side to Jade's personality, although it had been somewhat tamed since they had graduated and reached adulthood.

"So, are you two gonna stand outside and flap your gums all night, or are you gonna get inside?" Jade called out from her front door. Freddie and André were in awe, partly because of what Jade said, but mostly because of the sight of her in her robe. As she walked back inside, the guys quickly glanced at each other before André took it upon himself to voice what they had both been thinking.

"I think we need to go in the house."

"Yeah," Freddie simply replied in agreement. The pair of young men quickly headed out of the driveway and into the house where Jade was impatiently waiting on them.

 **Once Freddie and André had made it into the house, the pair headed to the living room and took a seat on the couch next to Jade on** either side of her - Freddie was on her left and Andre on her right. As they had both gotten situated in their spots, the former tech producer took the initiative to ask, or at least try to ask for an explanation as to why she had invited them over when there was no sign of any party or get-together that had been planned.

"So, Jade, if you don't mind me asking, uh, why exactly did you call us over here?"

"Yeah, seriously," André followed. "I know we really didn't go over it in the text, but when you invited me, and apparently, _us,_ over here, I kind of thought that there was something going on, like a party or something else to that effect."

"Well, guys, there is a party that's about to happen here," Jade began as she turned toward André and put each hand on one of his and Freddie's knees. "It's just a party of a different kind."

"Different kind? Jade, what are you talking about?" Freddie asked, seemingly even more baffled than he already was, and he had noticed from the look on André's face that he was in the same state.

"Okay, I'll just get right to it then. I wanna have sex with you. _Both of you._ Right now."

"Wait a minute, you wanna do what?" André asked in shock.

"Yeah, Jade, you are hot... good GOD, you are hot, but as awesome as it might be, I don't know if it's a good idea for us to do that, together," Freddie added nervously.

"Well, trust me, for the three of us, it's actually a perfect idea," Jade said as she looked back and forth between both of her friends. "See, I have needs, and for this particular need, you two are perfect for the job. Plus I understand some things that you might not think I do."

"Like what, exactly?" André asked.

"Well, for one, I heard about you and your crush on me that you had on me back in high school," Jade said, remembering the week during their senior year when he had been infatuated with her after they worked on a song together. "And I know that here of late, _you_ have been quite the ladies man, and I noticed that lately, someone's had her eyes on you." Jade was also alluding to Freddie's newfound popularity with women since he had been in L.A., particularly in the past month or so since he graduated from USC. She had also picked up that Trina was interested in him, and while she wasn't aiming to drive Freddie away from her, she wanted to get a shot with him herself before he ultimately decided to settle down.

"Now, when this is over, you can do whatever you want with whoever you want," Jade continued. "But right now, I'm just hoping that both of you will man up and do me. Is that too much for me to ask?"

Before she finished the question, Jade stood up in front of André and Freddie and stripped off her robe, leaving her completely naked and exposed to the young men sitting across from her. She then raised her arms up to put her hands through her hair as she sexily moved her body from side to side. As she did all of this, Jade looked at the guys seductively before simply asking, "so what's it gonna be?" Within a split second, as if their inhibitions and skepticism had been killed off all at once, André and Freddie had both stood up and walked over to Jade, with the former Pear Store employee in front of her and the dreadlocked musician touching all over her from behind.

Jade kissed Freddie as he brought his hands down her body and eventually grabbed her ass, then she brought her head back to kiss André as he reached up to squeeze and rub her breasts. Once André moved his hands away, Freddie dipped his head down and began licking and sucking her nipples, and he even tried to get as much of her actual breasts as he could, which obviously was easier said than done. Meanwhile, André kneeled down behind Jade and used his hand to part her butt cheeks so that he could begin to lick both of her holes. At first, he swirled his tongue around her clit and moved it to the opening of her pussy. This had Jade moaning out in pleasure to begin with, as she let out a chorus of "ooohs" and "ahhhs" while Freddie continued to tend to her titties. But when André moved back to lick her asshole, that action, along with Freddie continuing to partake in his adult-style breastfeeding, had Jade in a frenzy, and the way she talked as all of this happened proved it.

"Ohhh, ahhh, oh GOD, oh GOD, oh GOD, fff-fuuuck," Jade cried out. "Oh shit. Oh my GOD, this feels so fucking good."

"I see somebody likes it," André said once he, for lack of a better term, pulled his head out of Jade's ass.

"Yeah, I do," Jade replied seductively.

"I would hope so, you pretty much begged us for this," Freddie joked.

"Do me right, and you'll find out what it's like when I really beg."

The guys simply continued their oral attack on Jade, but they brought her back to the couch and laid her down beforehand, and when they did, Freddie and André switched places with each other, putting the Seattle native between the one-time playwright's legs and the upbeat singer on her right, with him tending to her breasts just as Freddie had done just moments earlier. With Jade's legs cocked wide open, Freddie wasted no time feasting on her sweet spot, as he ran and flicked his tongue all over her clit. He also took it upon himself to run his index and middle fingers inside of her opening and began to slip them in and out of her. Meanwhile, André continued to lick, suck and play with Jade's nipples and breasts, and the combined actions had pushed her to take her hands and grab onto the guys' heads. Once she let go, Freddie pumped his fingers even faster inside of Jade, which made her jerk and squirm with every taste and stroke. Eventually, Freddie took his fingers and began running them in a "come here" motion, and as his digits rubbed the "ceiling" of her walls, Jade moaned repeatedly as she moved her body as if she were possessed, and it drove her even closer to her first orgasm with the guys.

"I'm gonna cum. Oh shit, Freddie, André, I'm gonna fucking cum," Jade called out. "Oh fuck!"

Rather than say anything to egg Jade on, Freddie and André simply continued on with their actions in order to drive her to a climax. With André tasting one nipple and tweaking the other, and Freddie still licking her clit while he plunged his fingers through her love canal, Jade continued to squirm as her legs moved repeatedly against the guys' bodies while they pushed her closer to her release. The men kept working on Jade for another minute or two, and when her orgasm finally hit, it had hit hard, as her legs shook uncontrollably and her eyes were clinched shut as the overwhelming wave of pleasure traveled throughout her body. And of course, the current bout of ecstasy came with a loud and drawn out moan, which didn't go unnoticed by the fellas, and after they both took a glance at Jade, Freddie and Andre both looked at each other with a sneaky smile as they both understood that their actions were why she was currently in a state of helpless bliss.

Once Jade was able to regain some sense of feeling and stability within her body, she slowly sat up as the guys finally backed away, and she told them, "okay, you had your fun with me, so now, I get to go to work on both of you. Get naked. Now." Freddie simply replied with "yes ma'am," while André added, "you don't have to tell me twice." Within a minute, both André and Freddie were undressed while Jade was on her knees with one of the pillows from her couch separating them from the floor. Meanwhile, as the guys got closer to her, Jade reached up and ran both hands between their legs - her left between Freddie's and her right between André's, briefly caressing the back of their thighs before getting a quick touch of their asses.

"Oh my GOD, look at you guys," Jade said in a quiet but impressed tone as she brought her hands back to the front of the men, as she was in awe of the size of their dicks. "Looks like I'm having tube steaks for dinner tonight."

"You like that, huh?" André asked as he made eye contact with Jade.

"Oh, yes, I do," Jade replied sexily with a smile.

"Well, you're gonna _love_ what we do with you tonight," Freddie added as he looked at Jade himself.

"That's what I'm counting on. Come here, you."

After briefly stroking him, Jade moved in near Freddie's lap, and she gave a quick swirl of her tongue on the head of his shaft before she flat out sucked it. She slowly bobbed her head up and down as she engulfed his rod of flesh, but what her blowjob lacked in speed, it was more than made up for in effort, as she tried her damnedest to take as much of Freddie as she could, and after a few back-and-forth movements, her effort was rewarded (and so was Freddie) as Jade had taken so much of Freddie down her throat that the tip of her nose was pressed onto his crotch. André wasn't left out of the mix, however, as Jade used her right hand to jack him off while she sucked Freddie, and stroking him turned her on as much as having Freddie in her mouth did, as she easily felt him stiffen up under her touch, as he went from being pillow soft to harder than math homework in virtually an instant. Both young men let out slight moans as they were impressed and stimulated by Jade's skills, and before she switched over, she made it her business to leave more of an impression on Freddie with her mouth and André with her hand, sucking off the ex-techie like a vacuum, and pulling the musician's shaft as if it was the lever on a pinball machine.

Once a minute or so had passed, Jade had went to her right and began sucking André and jerking Freddie, and if it seemed like she did a number on the Seattle native just moments earlier, then she really went to town on the meat of her longtime friend who was the holder of a crush that wasn't entirely gone, bobbing her head furiously as she tasted him, looking as if she were a headbanger at a heavy metal concert. André let out a "got damn" while he was being engulfed by the former Goth, both because of the actual feeling and the sight of what Jade was doing to him. For a brief moment, he was able to get a better look, and once he did so, he told Jade, "damn girl, you are amazing."

"She is, isn't she?" Freddie blurted out, still lost in his own bliss because of the handjob that Jade was giving _him,_ practically jerking his cock as if it would save her life. Her handiwork, for lack of a better word, made him forget the rule of not talking to another guy while they were busy getting in between a girl. Lucky for him, though, André virtually ignored it and instead kept his attention on Jade, and as she kept going to town on his meat, he looked down and simply said, "keep sucking that fucking dick. Ahhhh shiiitt."

André's vote of approval motivated Jade to keep sucking, and after a few more bobs on his schlong, she dipped her head between his legs and started licking and sucking his balls, causing his dick to twitch and jump when it wasn't resting on her face. The new form of stimulation caused André to grunt out "got damn," but Jade simply kept on with her technique while also continuing to stroke Freddie.

As for the aforementioned, while Jade's handjob was just enough to keep him satisfied, he looked on in awe and in slight envy as he saw what she was doing to André, wishing that he would have gotten the same treatment while she was working on him. Then suddenly, almost as if she could sense what he was thinking, Jade somehow shot a glance at Freddie while she stroked André as she continued feasting on his sack, then once she finally stopped, she asked him, "do you want this too? Do you want what he just got from me?"

"Hell yes," Freddie answered in a low but enthusiastic tone.

"Well, here I come, baby."

Before Freddie knew it, Jade was back in between _his_ legs, stroking his cock with her right hand while she sucked it, and using her left hand to play with his balls. Then after a minute or so, she lifted his dick and pressed it against his stomach while she licked up and down on the back of his shaft. To say that Freddie liked it was understating it badly, and little did he know that there was more for him to look forward to.

"Damn, Jade," Freddie huffed out while he was getting licked up and down. "That's amazing."

"That's nothing," Jade replied once she stopped. "You should see what I'm gonna do next."

Jade then got even lower so that she could suck on Freddie's balls, and while she was at it, she reached up and began to jack him off again. As Freddie groaned in pleasure, she noticed that she had briefly left André neglected while she was working on Freddie. So she quickly found a solution that would not only keep them both satisfied, but would also fulfill part of her desire as well.

"Both of you get closer," Jade ordered as she she finally but briefly broke away from Freddie. Both men moved further into Jade's personal space, and in an instant, Jade was going back and forth with each man's rod. After quickly sucking and stroking André first, she turned her attention to Freddie, tasting and pulling his rod just as fast and as intensely. This would repeat itself for a couple of minutes, along with Jade reaching down to play with herself by rubbing her lower lips to keep herself satisfied while she pleased the guys. And not hard to imagine, Freddie and Andre were more than pleased with Jade's... handiwork, and mouth-to-shaft technique. They would have gladly accepted it if she decided to keep at it for the rest of the night, but instead, Jade finally decided to have them fulfill the task that they were brought there for in the first place.

"Alright, men. I think I've given you enough lip service for now," Jade said as she stood up after she stopped sucking André and Freddie. "It's time to go inside."

Both men wore a mischievous smile as they watched Jade walk to the couch, getting eyefuls of lips, hips and ass along the way. Once Jade laid back as she sat down, she grabbed the bottle of lube that was on the right side of the couch and squeezed some on her right hand before rubbing herself, to get herself wetter and to rub one out one last time before the guys got inside her.

"So, who goes first?" Freddie asked as he and André briefly made eye contact with each other. Just when André was about to answer, Jade made it a point to nip any plan they might have had in the bud.

"Nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh, no," Jade said as she looked at the guys. "There's no 'going first'. I want both of you, right now."

"Wait a minute. You want us _both_ to be inside you? _The entire time?_ " André asked, both he and Freddie looking at Jade with a mix of shock and arousal.

"Yeah, the entire time," Jade said as she looked at the men. "When I said that I wanted both of you, I really meant that. You've already licked me, I've already sucked both of you, and I'm not really a fan of letting just one of you fuck me while the other either sits back and watches or keeps getting blown. Now to ease any tension, I won't make you two share a hole, unless you're both into that kind of thing."

"So if we fuck you together, then who goes where?" Freddie asked.

Jade looked around nonchalantly, apparently passing it off as her thinking look, while she stood up from the couch as she sucked on her right index and middle fingers. Once she stopped tasting herself, she used the same index finger in the "come here" motion and said, "Freddie, you come sit over here," patting the part of the couch where she just was. Freddie did as Jade asked, and she grabbed the bottle of lube, squirted some on his shaft and sat in his lap facing away from him. Once she lowered herself down far enough, she gripped onto his meat and tried to slip it in her asshole, and after the first couple tries, Jade had Freddie's junk in her trunk.

As they both let out what were presumably cries of pleasure - with Jade moaning and Freddie giving a slight drawn out "ahhh", Jade began working up and down on Freddie, while also holding on to his legs as she rode him. Eventually though, while she was getting used to having Freddie invade her backdoor, she looked up at André, who, on one hand, was stroking himself at the sight and the thought of being inside of Jade himself, but he was still a little apprehensive about doing so at the same exact time as Freddie. That changed, though, when Jade looked at him while she began playing with herself as she continued bouncing on Freddie, and once they locked eyes...

"Come on, André," Jade said seductively. "I'm waiting on you, babe."

While he didn't necessarily rush over, André didn't hesitate once he heard Jade's call, and in a matter of seconds, he was standing in front of her and pulling her legs further apart so that he could get between her lower lips. After he rubbed his shaft across Jade's "other mouth", André found his way inside of her, and once she laid back against Freddie's chest as he thrusted his way up through her backdoor, André slowly began pumping his way through Jade's walls. She was driven wild internally - both figuratively and literally - by the guys making sure that she was double-stuffed, and it was made clear verbally as she moaned out in pleasure while the guys pumped their way through her.

"Owwww, ahhhh, ahhhh, mmmmm, ahhhh. Ohhhh. Oh GOD. Oh my GOD. Oh fuck."

Meanwhile, as Jade's moans filled the living room, André and Freddie continued to work the holes that they were in, and as they did so, they both started thinking about their respective feelings about Jade. Sliding in and out of her pussy was a turn-on by itself, but it became even more enjoyable for André given his old high school crush that he had on Jade. It hadn't truly died as he thought it had when he was confronted by Tori about it, and while he had pictured doing this by himself, sharing the ex-Goth with Freddie phased him little if at all, as he kept dicking down Jade, now with his strokes becoming faster and more forceful.

"Fuck yes. Oh got damn it, yes," Jade cried out. "Give me the dick. Both of you give me your fucking dicks. Pound me in both of my fucking holes. Pound me good, please."

"Oh, we're gonna pound you, girl," André said as he kept tearing down Jade's walls. "We'll pound you real good."

"Yeah. Give us this ass and that pussy, and you'll feel every inch of us, babe," Freddie added as Jade kept working up and down on him while she took André in her as well.

Freddie did have his eyes set on a possible relationship with Trina, as he was every bit as interested in her as she was, or at least appeared to be in him. But he understood the amount of beauty and sex appeal that ran out of the woman who was in front of him, or rather, on top of him, and getting a chance to experience it for himself was too great to pass up, even if it meant sharing her with André, and having to keep it to himself when and if he did make it official with Trina.

Back to the woman of the hour, Jade had somehow mustered up enough strength to spread her legs even further apart than they already were, and both André and Freddie took advantage of this, both in their grip on said body part, and in their penetration of both of her openings. Freddie was now even more aggressive in his upward motion as he worked inside Jade's asshole, and André had begun pumping like a madman in her pussy. As their thrusts got harder, so did their shafts, and with every throbbing inch that passed through her, Jade felt another orgasm forming as she was seesawed between both men.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum," Jade cried out. "I'm gonna fucking cum. Oh shit, yes! Oh my GOOODDD!"

André and Freddie simply continued working their dicks inside of Jade as she continued to moan loudly while her second orgasm had hit. It was definitely felt by the musician, as his formerly Gothic crush had creamed his rod with her fluids, and the ex-techie noticed it too, one reason being that her other opening somehow tightened around him, another being that a good bit of the cum that virtually drowned André's dick had now dripped down on his. All the while, both of her male friends kept stretching out and tearing through both of her love tunnels, and Jade already felt another climax building up within her, so much to the point that she wrapped her legs around André's waist as he and Freddie kept thrusting through her. Smooth and seductive white with specs of black had mixed with brown as Jade's feet brushed against the back of his thighs and her right hand slid around his back, and her left was running on the back of Freddie's head, trying to hold on as well as she could while she was pushed closer and closer to her next orgasm.

As for the men, Freddie kept pushing himself up as he continued to slide his shaft through Jade's backdoor, going as harder and faster as he could with each passing moment. And while she grabbed and caressed his head, he managed to find some space between her arm and began kissing and sucking the left side of her neck, before they ultimately locked lips with each other. Then once Freddie let her go, Jade reached up and ran her hands on André's face, which caused him to go in and kiss her as well.

The lip-locking, as fun as it was, didn't pull the guys away from the mission at hand, which was to keep pushing in and out of Jade. In fact, it further motivated the men, with Freddie and André's thrusts getting faster and more forceful. It also was heard in what André said while he slid between his crush's lower lips.

"Give me that pussy," André huffed out. "Let me get that fucking pussy, girl."

"You can get it, baby," Jade said seductively. "You can fucking get it. Give it to me. Give me that big dick in my pussy. Just like Freddie is doing in my ass."

"So you like that, huh?" Freddie followed as he trusted upward again and again. "You like André fucking that pussy while I plug your asshole?"

"Yeah, I like it. Both of you feel so got damn good. I want both of you to keep running your cocks through me and make me cum until you're ready to. Just fuck me. Fuck me good and hard."

Just like before, the guys gave Jade exactly what she wanted, as they pushed themselves through her in a quest to bring her to another climax. Their humping and penetration was such a turn on for her to the point that she reached down with her right hand and started rubbing her clit. André and Freddie were keeping her quite satisfied on their own, which was made clear by her moans and cries up to that point. But when she decided to take action and, for lack of a better description, have a hand in her own pleasure, it practically pushed her to the edge and drove her even closer to another orgasm. As the men pushed and pumped their shafts through her and she rubbed herself furiously, Jade was at an insane level of bliss, and now it was about to hit its peak.

"Ohhhh. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh fucking shit," Jade cried out.

"You coming again? Huh? You fucking coming again, girl?" André asked as he continued to slide through her lower lips.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Jade replied. "Oh my GOD, you're gonna make me cream all over your cocks. You're making me so wet running your dicks through me. Oh fuck."

"Then let us have it," Freddie added in a low but aroused tone. "Cum for us and show us how wet you can really get. Put those sweet, sexy juices on our dicks, Jade."

Freddie and André felt it as Jade rode them and they pumped her into her latest climax, but as they would soon learn, that was only the start of it. For whatever reason, she held in any moans and whimpers that she was ready to let out, but with her legs beginning to shake against André's body, he and Freddie recognized that Jade had either came again right away, or that she was about to, and just as they had felt it on their shafts, they were about to hear it loud and clear right about... now.

"OHHHHH FUUUUCCCKK!" Jade yelled out ecstatically as André and Freddie had stroked her into one more orgasm, and this time, her legs were now shaking uncontrollably, and with both of her holes tightening and clenching up some, the guys groaned a little bit themselves as their dicks felt some sensation from Jade's latest climax as well. The men kept thrusting in and out of her as she continued crying out in pleasure, and she was even continuing to play with her clit, although now, her rubbing and touching had slowed down considerably because of her most recent orgasm.

Freddie and André were still fucking her, and there was still some ways to go before they were ready to cum themselves, but as much as she was enjoying herself and having them inside of her, Jade was ready for something different, and while she was too drained at the moment to stand up and get on her knees, she had a literal craving for the men who were currently banging her senseless. So after letting them stroke her some more for another minute or so, she decided that she needed a taste of what she had done to her VIPs for the evening.

"Ohhh... Oh fuck. Guys, guys. I need you to pull out," Jade said, slowly regaining her strength after being dicked down into near submission.

"Pull out?" André asked, confused by Jade's sudden desire to stop.

"Why? What's wrong?" Freddie asked in a similar manner.

"Oh, trust me, nothing's wrong. I'm just suddenly a little hungry, so to speak. Both of you, up."

Once Jade got off of him, Freddie was standing at attention - both figuratively and literally - on her right, while André was at her left. After she sat herself up and got to the edge of the couch, she took a hold of both men's rods and briefly stroked them before turning to them and sucking them off. She started with Freddie, devouring his fleshy tool as if it hadn't been anywhere but under his clothes, despite the fact that it had been lodged deep in her asshole for the past however many minutes. As she bobbed her head back and forth on every inch of him, Freddie let out a groan of pleasure and eventually said "fuck, this is good" as she continued to taste him.

Just as Freddie was getting used to Jade blowing him, she switched over to André, and for her, sucking him off was something like tasting candy with ice cream splashed on it, and in a way, it made sense, because as she took him in her mouth, she tasted the traces of cum left on him from the multiple orgasms that he and Freddie had already given her. "Damn, girl" came out of his mouth as Jade took as much of him as she could, and she even went down and sucked on his balls, practically turning into a human vacuum as she devoured his jewels. And judging from the drawn out groan he had let out, Jade took it as a sign that he was satisfied with her action.

Being sure not to leave him out, Jade went back over to Freddie, and this time, she went balls first on the ex-techie, before coming back up and licking and sucking his dick. Before she was completely finished with her oral showcase, she gave the guys a brief back and forth session, literally popping both of their dicks in and out of her mouth as it had made said sound when she rotated between each dong.

After taking some time to savor the taste of both men, Jade briefly stood up and directed André and Freddie back over to the couch with the "come here" motion before saying, "alright, boys, get back over here. I'm not finished with you yet." Yet as Freddie had walked back to where he was on the couch, he and André looked at each other, and their eye contact suggested that they both could have said the same thing about her...

 **And that's it. For now. If you're wondering why I stopped it here, it's only because there's still a lot of things that are coming (no pun intended) later in this story, and it wouldn't fit in this chapter. This was an adventure to write, and I plan on finishing this, along with some other work that hasn't been updated in a while, sometime soon. Until then, I'm out for now. Hopefully you've enjoyed this so far. Good night (or good morning), be safe, and remember to avoid hitting a real rabbi with a paintball. Peace.**


End file.
